


I’ll be back someday

by Musical_Theatre_Addiction



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Theatre_Addiction/pseuds/Musical_Theatre_Addiction
Summary: I don’t own PokémonDisclaimer: If you don’t wanna read shitty fanfiction then skip this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Pokémon
> 
> Disclaimer: If you don’t wanna read shitty fanfiction then skip this.

Lucario fell to the ground. It tried bringing itself back up with its arms, but they refused to respond to him. Finally, everything went black.  
Gladion grunted a little as he called back his Lucario. But this time he didn’t scold his Lucario. He just whispered a thank you before putting the Pokeball back into his pocket. He watched as Moon embraced her Hawlucha while squealing. He almost felt envious of her victory.  
“Yes! We won! Yay!” Moon squealed as she slightly started to bounce. Her voice was very cheery and bubbly. She did this anytime she won a battle. She would act like she won the Pokémon league. It made Gladion wonder how she will react when she actually does win the Pokémon league. She paused and took a look at Hawlucha’s wing. It was bent and bruised and anytime it moved Hawlucha groaned.   
“Oh! Your poor wing! We’ll have Nurse Joy fix you up in the Pokémon center. But for now take this medicine. It’ll make you feel better. She pulled out a small cup and poured some medicine in. Hawlucha hesitated, but gulped down the medicine, shivering from the awful taste. Moon patted his head, and returned him into his Pokeball and put the ball in her bag. She turned back to Gladion and her lips formed a smile.  
Gladion looked away, flustered by her. He put his hand over his face as he started to speak.  
“You’ve got really great Pokémon. I trained so hard and it was to only beat you. You’re the only person I haven’t ever beaten. I tried to battle Hau too. I barely beat him. It was a neck in neck battle. We were on our last Pokémon, both of ‘em were ready to give out. My Silvally came through for me in the end. I can see I was wrong about him. He was strong enough and serious enough to go through with this island challenge. If he wasn’t, he would’ve stopped a long time ago. I can’t believe I thought that Pokémon battling was only about beating your opponent and to become stronger if you lose just to beat that one person. I should have battled other people, and helped them in their journeys instead getting upset over a simple battle. I don’t ever want to put my Pokémon through the hell I have them again. It looks like I still have a competition.” Gladion smiled for a brief moment as he hid his fluster. “It’s good to have a competition. They’re the motivation that makes you want to get stronger.” He looked back up at Moon. “Lillie also wanted me to tell you something. She said you’re the best Pokémon trainer she’s ever met. Thank You for helping Gladion, my Mother, Nebby and I through this tough time. I’m sorry we dragged you into our family mess. But, I’m glad you came into it. I don’t know what would happen to Alola if it wasn’t for you. I don’t know what would happen to Nebby, my Mother, Hau, or me. I’d probably still be a shy little girl and my mother would still be obsessed over those Beast. I’m so glad I met you.” Gladion flashed a small smile. “I have to agree with everything Lillie said.” Gladion looked at Moon, who had her hand over her mouth.  
“You guys are all so great! I’m so happy I met you, Lillie, Hau, and everyone else! I don’t think I would be as strong today without you.” She smiled and blushed slightly. Moon then shook her head slightly to rid herself of the thought of her and Gladion ever being together. “I-I mean that by all of us!” She stammered.   
Gladion frowned slightly and nodded his head. He then put his smile back on and looked at Moon.  
“Moon, I have one more request for you.”  
Moon tilted her head, curious.  
“Just keep winning, and we’ll see each other again. I promise.”  
Gladion walked towards Moon and paused for a moment, getting one last look into her grey eyes as he saw his reflection in them.   
He then walked away, and sighed. It could actually be one of the last times he sees her.  
“Not yet. I won’t tell her yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kukui laughed as he looked into Moon’s eyes while recalling his last Pokémon. “You truly are& a great trainer. Look like Alola has a new champion! Woo! Your party will be tonight! Everyone will be there! We’ll see you then!”  
After everyone left from congratulating her, Moon jumped up and screamed as loud as she could! She was sure anyone on the mountain could have heard her.

~~~~~~~

Lillie and Hau congratulated her when they were able to squeeze through the crowd at the party. 

“Moon! I knew you could do it!” Lillie squealed as she hugged Moon.  
“Thank you both! I’m so lucky to have you two as my friends!” Moon hugged Lillie and Hau. 

Gladion watched behind a rock. He watched Lillie as she smiled and looked around. He smiled. His sister had wasn’t being held by the throat by their mother anymore. Lunala was free and was currently roaming in the Ultra Wormhole, taking care of any Ultra Beast. Silvally was no longer being abused when he was a type:null. He looked over the crowd, searching for Moon. But he couldn’t find her. He couldn’t find Lillie either. Gladion went towards Hau.  
“Do you know where Lillie and Moon are?”  
“Yeah. Lillie’s taking Moon to the bridge where they first met.”

~~~~~~~  
Moon hugged her new Pokeball as she and Lillie walked back to the party. They saw Gladion and Hau talking.  
Gladion slotted then as they were coming.

“So you like my sister?” Gladion asked.  
Lillie whipped her head up and blushed.  
“Yeah. But I always get too nervous to tell her.” Hau answered quietly while blushing.  
“Well I’ll leave you two alone for now.” Gladion smiled.  
“W-Wah?!”  
Gladion walked away and motioned Moon to follow as a Hau turned around to see a flustered Lillie standing behind him.  
Moon ran after him.

“Gladion! Hey!” She smiled again.  
Gladion smiled, but frowned again.  
Pause “Gladion? Are you Ok?” Moon asked, worried.  
Gladion shook his head as he looked down.  
Moon held his arm and patted it.  
“You can tell me anything.” Moon said quietly, secretly hoping it was a love confession for her.  
“Moon, I........I’m leaving. To Kanto. Tomorrow Morning with Lillie and Hau.” Gladion quietly said.  
Moon gasped.  
Gladion looked over and saw tears running down her face.  
“Why?” Moon choked.  
“Lillie and Hau plan to take care of Lusamine. Kanto has the best therapist around. I need to get stronger. To beat Team Rocket. They found Mew’s location and plan on heading for it in 3 months. When Mew is hibernating. We have to get to it before they do, and bring it back to Aether. That’s not all, they have another 3 Years planned to go out and grab more legendaries. They hope to get Moltres, Zappos, Articuno, And eventually, Arceus. It’s my job to stop them before they get their hands on them.”  
Gladion looked at Moon. Their eyes met, but she looked away.  
“I may be back one day. To maybe visit?”  
No reply.  
“We can still text eachother sometimes. That is, when I’m not busy...”  
Nothing.  
Gladion sighed.  
“Selene...”  
He used her real name. It was something people rarely called her.  
Selene started to bawling.  
Gladion held her tightly, also crying.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, Hau, Lillie, and Gladion were packed.

Hau and Lillie got onto the ship. Gladion waited. She had to show up. Just one last goodbye. Soon he gave up hope started walking back to the boat.

“Gladion!”

Gladion turned around to see Moon running down the street. She stopped infront of him and held out her arms. Gladion hugged her for the last time. Selene hugged tighter. Gladion blushed and hugged tighter. Moon sniffed, and whispered, “You’ll better come back soon.”  
Gladion couldn’t promise that. So instead he simply said, 

“I’ll be back someday.”


	3. Chapter 3

4 Years Later

 

Gladion, Lillie and Hau stepped onto Alola. Gladion stretched, and put his suitcase on the ground. 

Gladion was moving back to Alola now that he had stopped Team Rocket. Lillie and Hau planned on staying in Kanto, but decided to visit Alola for a few weeks.  
They stopped at Aether first, so Gladion could unpack. He was coming as a surprise, no one knew he was in Alola. Everyone gave him a warm welcome, after they got over their shock.

As Gladion unpacked, Lillie walked over.

“So, you happy to be back here.”  
Gladion nodded but didn’t say anything.  
“You happy to see everyone again.  
Gladion nodded once again.  
“I’m sure you’re wondering, so just to let you know, Moon’s still single so....”  
Gladion stopped and glared at her, blushing.  
“So you still love her? Awww. That’s adorable.”  
“Shut up!” Gladion yelled.  
“Oh come on! Go see her! She’s been waiting for 4 Years! She’ll be thrilled to see you again.”  
It took a lot of convincing, but Gladion finally gave in and went out the door to the Pokémon league, where moon worked as the champion while Hau and Lillie went to visit Hau’s Grandpa.  
When he finally got there, he walked inside, he went up the stairs for people who didn’t plan on challenging the Elite Four but needed to see the champion.  
He got to the top, and....no one was there.  
Gladion went back downstairs.  
“Hey where’s moon?” He asked a man who worked there.  
“She’s taking a day off in Iki Town today. Said she has to get her mind clear of things.” The man replied  
Gladion thanked the man and jumped onto Charizard and flew off the Iki Town.  
He dashed into Iki Town, and finally...he found her.  
She had grown out her black hair and had gotten a tan. She wore the same clothing but bigger and just a little different.  
Lillie saw Gladion approach Moon from the window.  
Lillie called Hau to the window. They sat and watched.  
Moon typed in something in her pokedex, then closed it and sighed. She really missed Gladion. She wanted to see him again so badly. She would do anything.  
“Gladion when will you come home?” She asked herself quietly.  
Gladion put his hand on her shoulder. She gasped and spun around.  
“I told you I’d be back someday Selene.” He whispered.  
He grunted as Moon jumped into his arms and cried, wrapping her legs around Gladion’s waist and her arms around Gladion’s neck. Gladion hugged her back tightly, blushing crazy holding her back for support. They let go after 3 minutes.  
Gladion and Moon couldn’t stop looking at eachother.  
“Gladion, It’s been 4 Years, can we get this over with already?” Moon said. She was very ansy about something.  
Gladion was confused but his face went red as she leaned in and kissed his lips lightly. She smiled gently when they let go.  
“Tch. It’s been four years, and that’s what you give me?”  
Gladion then pulled her into him by her shoulders and slammed his lips into hers. She moaned quietly and kissed back.  
“Hau! Look!” Lillie squealed.  
Hau looked out the window and saw Gladion and Moon kissing eachother.  
“It’s about time!” Hau said.  
They let go and looked into each others eyes.  
“You came back.” Moon smiled.

“I’ll always come home.” Gladion smiled as they kissed again.


End file.
